Metal Shards
by Lilly-Lace Golden
Summary: Three years after the fall of Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom is broken. Kuvira is trying to piece it back, in her own way. The Beifongs and those left in Zaofu oppose this. Can they possibly stop her? HuanxOC, 3rd person, takes place in Book 4.
1. United

_Hi, again, everyone! I'm really looking forward to posting this. __**Metal Flowers **__got way more response, and positive at that, than I could have ever imagined! I hope this one does the same. I did want to keep a metal title, so going with __**Metal Shards, **__as the Earth Kingdom, or Empire, is broken._

_I think I did fairly well with the first person POV, but I don't think it could work with this, as I wanted to show more than just Himiko. I thought of alternating Himiko and Huan chapters, but I feel like, with both in first person, it would get confusing. And still would not show everything I wanted._

_I'm just going to set this to the characters of Huan and OC for now, I may add more, depending on how often I get to use certain characters._

_I also think, and hope, that this will be longer. And I still have plenty planned after this!_

**_Chapter 1 United_**

After the death of Queen Hou-Ting at the hands of Red Lotus member Zaheer, the Earth Kingdom had very little in the ways of leadership and guidance. It was chaos that reigned in nearly every corner of Earth Kingdom territory.

One of the few untouched settlements happened to be Zaofu, the metal city. Inside the city, in the Beifong estate, Suyin Beifong, matriarch of the city, was finishing a toast.

"...have always considered Himiko to be like a daughter to us," she was saying, "and soon Baatar and I will be able to officially call her our daughter."

She smiled in the direction of the couple in question. Her second oldest son, Huan, stood with his bride-to-be. He said something to her, which caused her to shake her head, but she laughed as well. As she brushed a lock of hair from her face, her platinum engagement ring caught the light. For the two of them, at least, it seemed no one else existed.

After finished her toast, Suyin joined them. "I still can't believe this," she said, positively beaming at them.

"_You _can't believe this?" Himiko asked her with a smile. "_I _can't believe this!"

"I don't see how it's too much of a shock," Huan said with a casual wave. "You really didn't think it was coming?"

"No so soon." Suyin grabbed the two of them, hugging them both tightly. "And it certainly seems to be just what we needed," she added. "After what Baatar - "

Himiko stopped her by placing her hand on Suyin's. "Let's not bring that up," she said softly.

"Don't think about it, Mom," Huan added.

Suyin sighed wearily. "I'll try," she said. "But I've been invited to Prince Wu's coronation in Republic City. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"I want everyone, including the two of you, to stay _here." _Suyin's tone was gentle, yet firm. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

As she spoke, her youngest sons joined the three of them. "Hear that, Wing?" Wei asked his twin brother.

"Looks like we can't sneak into Republic City in Mom's bags after all."

"So much for that plan."

It was clear Suyin was trying hard not to laugh at them. She failed to hold in her laughter as they turned to Himiko and picked her up between them.

"But on the plus side, we're getting a sister!"

"I've always wanted a sister," Wing said, his tone teasing and playful.

Laughing, Himiko said, "Opal has been gone for just three years, and this is how you act? I can't wait to tell her! Now put me down!"

The twins did as they were told. "In all seriousness, though, this is amazing." Wing said. "Like Mom said, we get to officially call you our sister now."

"But we didn't think Huan would be the type to get married," Wei said, throwing his arm over his older brother's shoulders. Huan frowned at him. "Come on! You're more in love with your art than anything else."

Himiko and Suyin exchanged smiles as the twins teased their brother. "Is Himiko going to put some green in her hair, too?" Wei tugged gently at the green streak in his brother's hair.

"She keeps putting that idea down," Huan replied.

"So you don't want to match?" Wing asked, leaning close to Himiko.

She tossed her waist-length black hair over her shoulder. "I've said _maybe," _she said, her tone giving off the impression that she did not mean maybe when she said it. The four Beifongs laughed, causing Himiko to smile as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a train, two men leaned over a map of the Earth Kingdom. The train was not moving, but many soldiers were working to get everything ready. Boxes were being loaded, people were boarding, and commands were being shouted.

"Are you sure Yi is our next location?"

"They've been having a lot of bandit issues. Like, major bandit infestation. They really could use our help."

"And Kuvira knows this?"

"Hey, the plan is to unite the _entire _kingdom. They have no supplies, they have bandit problems..."

"Baatar, Bolin, what's going on?"

The turn of them turned to face Kuvira, the Great Uniter herself. She stepped up in the car, then leaned over the map on the table. Bolin glanced at Baatar over her back.

"Bolin wants us to go to Yi," Baatar told her.

"And why wouldn't we? That is," she turned to Bolin, "if they need us, of course."

"They _definitely _need us. No supplies, terrible bandits, and I've heard they've even reached out to the Air Acolytes."

"Through Opal?" Kuvira asked, a small smile toying at her lips.

"No, no," Bolin shook his head. "Opal and I haven't talked in a while. We haven't had the chance. I've been busy, she's been busy, and - ?"

Her expression unchanging, Kuvira asked, "Do you hope to see her there?"

"Well..." Bolin began, with a laugh. "It would be nice, since you two get to see each other all the time, and all..."

Kuvira and Baatar exchanged glances. She placed her hand on her own fiancé's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, we can bring Yi into the Empire, and we'll be in Republic City on time as well. I'll make sure of it."


	2. Spirited

_I had a little bit of difficulty with this chapter. I didn't know if I ought to put the second part first or second, but I eventually went with second. If it's not right to you guys, then I'll come back in and change them._

**_Chapter 2 Spirited_**

"Do you think your mom is right?" It was early morning, and Huan and Himiko sat in the gardens near the Beifong residence. Huan sat there, blinking back sleep, while Himiko seemed wide awake.

"Right about what?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"To go." When Huan did not answer, she added, "To Republic City. I don't like this."

Suyin would be leaving within the next few days. So far, Himiko had kept her concerns quiet. But as the time grew closer, her dislike of the entire thing seemed to grow.

"She kind of has to, doesn't she? The leaders have invited her, and they like and trust her."

He yawned again. Himiko smiled. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"Hardly," he grumbled.

With a laugh, she leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Then why not go back to sleep for a little while? Even an hour won't hurt."

Huan shook his head and rose to his feet. He held out his hand to Himiko, who took it. "I have too much to do," he replied.

"Your art can wait a little while!" She stood facing him, still holding onto his hand. "You're really in no hurry, are you? It isn't like you're working under a deadline or anything..." She trailed off with a shudder.

"What's wrong?" Huan asked, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Nothing," she murmured, looking a little lost and confused. She slipped her hand free of his and wrapped her arms around herself. "I just felt something, something like a _presence..._ I've felt it before, but it just really took me by surprise this time."

Huan pulled her into an embrace. With a sigh, Himiko rested her head against his chest. He held her like that, the two of them unspeaking, until she calmed down.

"I don't know what that's about," she whispered.

"Ssh," Huan murmured. "It's not hostile, is it?"

"No," Himiko replied, knowing exactly what he meant. She had been able to see spirits for as long as she could remember, well before Avatar Korra opened the Spirit Portals. She could also reach the Spirit World. Three years ago, shortly before assassinating the Earth Queen, Himiko had met Zaheer in the Spirit World. It left her a little frightened and easy to scare when the subject arose. As far as Huan knew, she had not attempted to reach the Spirit World since.

"Then it won't hurt you." She sighed faintly against his chest. Huan began to stroke her hair. "Does it really bother you that much?" he asked.

"Not... not usually. I have felt it before, and often in fact, but I don't like surprises."

"I can't imagine you would in this case." He placed a kiss on her hair, near the metal flower he had made for her three years before. "Why don't you stay with me?"

Himiko smiled at him. "I like that idea just fine."

As the two of them walked through the gardens, he asked, "But not as well as the idea of dying your hair?"

Himiko laughed. "I'll tell you what... if Kuvira is stopped, then I'll let you dye the tips green."

Huan chuckled as they approached the abstract, waterfall-like sculpture he had begun the week before. "And if I stop her myself?" he asked.

"You can color all of it!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him for a moment, smiling happily to herself. Whatever it was that touched her soon left her mind as she watched Huan work.

* * *

The old woman scowled to herself as she touched the trunk of the large banyan-grove tree, deep in the heart of the Foggy Swamp. Her hand rested on it only for balance, not that she needed it. She felt everything through her feet, curling her toes against the large root on which she stood.

She had been living in the swamp for years, using the roots of the ancient tree to keep an eye, so to speak, on those who needed it.

In Republic City, her older daughter was easy to find. Her energy was dark and moody, temperamental as ever. She chuckled to herself. Not only was Lin a grump, but it was made worse by the young prince of the Earth Kingdom. "Poor Lin, got your hands full, don't you?" she asked no one.

She skimmed over others in the city as well, Tenzin, who was flustered and busy. His wife Pema, her hands full with their youngest child. The older three she could not find, nor could she find Korra's presence.

Her scowl deepened as she reached further, towards the metal city of Zaofu. She found her younger daughter, weary but determined. Her oaf of a husband was busy, she knew. He would be expanding the city, he always was.

Her oldest grandson and her only granddaughter were not within the city. She could find them, but she had a vague idea of where and what they were doing. Opal would be keeping peace as an airbender. Baatar Jr. would be with Kuvira, trying to prove himself, she assumed.

Her youngest grandsons were eager and energetic. "Probably playing their little game," she muttered to herself. That left her second oldest grandson. She found his presence easily. Not because of his spirital energy, but the young woman with him. She was easy to feel, clear through to the swamp. As she sought her out, she could feel her tense and sense her fear.

Toph Beifong chuckled to herself as she removed her hand from the tree and started down its massive roots. "Wonder why I give that one a start each time?" she mused aloud. She had to be one of those Su brought home. She vaguely remembered a small child getting underfoot, chasing things normal people could not see.

"Well, most everyone can see them now," she said, though Himiko was much too far away to hear it. Toph squished through the mud to her home, ready for a quiet evening of relaxing and picking the mud and gunk from between her toes.


	3. Right

_I woke up recently in the middle of __**Operation Beifong**__. That is my favorite episode of Book 4, probably my favorite in all of __**The Legend of Korra**__, and I really cannot __**wait **_to get to that point!

**Chapter 3 Right**

"Do you think Kuvira will actually step down?" Himiko sat with her legs tucked under her on Suyin's bed, watching the older woman make arrangements for her trip.

Suyin paused, a bag in her hand. Slowly, she said, "I can only hope Kuvira will do what is right."

Not satisfied by that, Himiko again asked, "Do you think she'll step down?"

"I just don't know." She sank down onto the bed next to Himiko. "I thought I had done a better job with her. I think in the beginning, Kuvira meant well, but now things are going too far and too fast. Whatever she had intended to do at the start seems to have left her completely. And now I'm not sure she will step down, even with Prince Wu in charge. She seems to feel that this is now her _right." _Suyin practically spat out the last word.

"What are you going to do?" Himiko asked softly. She rested her hand against Suyin's arm.

"I don't know."

Himiko looked at Suyin with disbelief. "Please don't tell me you're going to do _nothing!"_

Suyin rose to her feet and turned back to her unpacked bag. "What can I do?" she asked finally. "I'm the only one going. Kuvira will have her entire army with her. And if she doesn't..." she paused. "If she doesn't," she continued on, slowly, "she still won't be alone."

"And if she's not? Are you frightened of your son?" Himiko immediately wished she had bit her tongue. Suyin winced at that last comment. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's not just Baatar," Suyin told her, now absently flicking through her wardrobe. "Bolin, Varrick, Zhu Li, I've heard they're almost always with her."

Himiko was quiet for a time. Then she softly asked, "Do you really think the five of them could be a problem for you?"

Suyin did not answer. Instead, she said, "I will handle it, Himiko." When she heard Himiko cross the room and leave, she could only sigh.

Himiko was nearly outside when she ran into Huan. "I was wondering where you were," he said, taking her hand.

"I was with your mother," she answered, giving his hand a squeeze. "Did you need me for anything?"

Huan shook his head. "I wanted to know how you're doing."

Himiko giggled despite herself. She knew exactly what he was asking. "I'm fine," she told him. "Nothing has bothered me lately. In fact," she added, "now that I think about it, I really haven't noticed that many spirits."

"Does that upset you?"

Himiko waited until they were out in the gardens to answer. She was not fully certain how that made her feel. "It does scare me, a little," she said finally. "I guess if I knew why, it wouldn't be so bad." She then shrugged. "I guess I'll get an answer sooner or later."

She looked at Huan out of the corner of her eye. With a teasing smile, she asked, "Do you plan to lock your little brothers in the closet again when your mother leaves tonight?"

He laughed. "If it comes down to it."

"It isn't right," she teased.

"No, it isn't," he said, continuing to smile, "but if it keeps them out of trouble, does that make it wrong?"

After a moment of thought, Himiko said, "I really can't answer that. Are you trying to confuse me?"

"Not at all."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, but a gentle breeze just blew it out of place again. "They might be expecting that, anyway."

"Good point."

They fell silent as they walked. A small swarm of butterflies fluttered from flower to flower. They were all brightly colored, in shades of yellow or red. Himiko stopped to watch them, and Huan stopped with her.

As a red one flew past Huan's face, Himiko said, "This is really starting to get worrisome."

"Butterflies?" Huan asked, watching the red one's progress.

"Kuvira."

Huan placed a hand on Himiko's shoulder. "Don't worry about Kuvira," he told her.

Himiko frowned, not at Huan but at a fat, yellow butterfly. "You sound like your mother. I know more of what's going on than you think. Zaofu is the only untouched city."

"Zaofu's going to _stay _untouched!"

Both Himiko and Huan jumped at the sound of Wei's voice. Neither of them were expected to be bothered by Wing and Wei.

"What makes you say that?" Himiko asked.

"Zaofu is unbreakable," Wing answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"You know, they said something similar about Ba Sing Se," Himiko pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're not Ba Sing Se, now are we?"

"We've got the domes, probably one of the largest metal bending forces in the world - "

"Not really, Kuvira took several with her."

" - and Mom," Wei finished, ignoring Himiko's interruption. "She's not a power mad dictator."

Himiko and Huan exchanged looks mixed with amusement and disbelief. Both of them were thinking _Are you hearing this? _Himiko decided to pose the same question that she asked their mother to the twins.

"Do you think Kuvira is going to step down?"

"No," they said in unison. There was no hesitation to their tone.

"Really?" Himiko asked, surprised. Though she did also admire their honesty. "You've thought about this before, haven't you?"

Now the twins looked at Huan. "We've talked about it before," Wei said. "And Huan agrees. No one knows Prince Wu, and sure, he's had three years to learn, but who is going to take this boy king seriously?"

"Not when you have someone like Kuvira winning victories and bloodless coups," Huan added. "She's proven herself time and again over these last three years."

"And Korra can't oppose her. No one even knows where she _is,"_ Wing added. "The last thing we heard was the South Pole, and yet, no one has been able to get in touch with her."

"No one is even sure she's in shape to fight Kuvira."

Himiko looked from Wing to Wei to Huan. A smile tugged at her lips. "I respect your honesty," she told the three of them. "I might not agree fully with it, but you're making a lot of sense to me. I don't want Kuvira to come to Zaofu, but..." Himiko trailed off, searching for the right words.

"She's saving the best for last?" Wing asked, causing all four of them to laugh.

"In a way. I guess she's trying to prove something."

Wing scowled. "Probably trying to prove to Mom that she should have done this herself."

"Your mom was right not to. It was not, and is not, her place to balance out the Earth Kingdom."

Wing looked off in the distance, watching as a train arrived. "I guess Mom's getting ready to go. We should see her off."

As the foursome walked towards the train, Himiko said, "Don't try to sneak onboard with her."

"We won't."

"Yeah, we don't want to be locked in anymore closets," Wei added, rolling his eyes towards his older brother.


	4. Royalty

_I liked Kuvira, probably my favorite villain from Korra. I spent the entire finale waiting for the death blow, since Korra villains don't really have a history of living or anything. _

_But she seems like one of those characters people either love or hate, no middle ground._

_I'm leaning towards at least adding Su to the character list, not fully sure if I should yet or not._

**_Chapter 4 Royalty_**

Huan and his father were seated together on the couch in Baatar's study. They sat there making small talk, but both of them were waiting for Suyin to get in touch. As she left, she said she would let them know as soon as she arrived. And if anything had happened.

Baatar was worried. "She said she'd radio," he muttered, not for the first time.

"She might not have even gotten there yet," Huan pointed out.

"I didn't like the idea of her going."

Huan put a hand on his father's shoulder. "I don't think anyone did. I know Himiko didn't. But there was no stopping her."

Baatar glanced up suddenly. "Where _is _Himiko?" he asked. "You two have been very hard to separate lately."

Huan looked at the door, as though he expected Himiko to walk through it at the sound of her name, before looking at his father. "No idea, to be honest. She said she had to do something." He frowned and added, "I actually kind of hope it has something to do with the Spirit World."

"What do you mean?" Baatar asked. "Doesn't it always?"

"It seems to me like she's been a little scared of it," Huan said softly.

"Zaheer?" Baatar demanded.

Huan nodded. "Not to mention what happened the other day." When his father asked what happened, Huan explained that something or someone reached out to her in the gardens and it startled her.

"What do you think - ?" Baatar asked, but he broke off as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he called.

In stepped Himiko, followed closely by Wing and Wei. "Have you heard from Mom yet?" Wei asked. Baatar shook his head, so the three of them joined in the waiting game.

* * *

As Suyin made her way to her suite in the Republic City Four Elements, she was stopped by none other than Prince Wu. She had plans to get inside her room, unwind from just having seen her estranged son in three years, and contact Zaofu, but that would have to wait.

"Hey, you're Su Beifong, right?"

"That's right," Suyin said slowly. She glanced at the young man behind the prince's shoulder. "Hello, Mako, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, Su," Mako replied.

Wu turned to Mako, an accusing look on his face. "You didn't tell me you knew Su Beifong!"

Mako shrugged, glanced at Suyin, then said, "You never asked."

For a moment or two, Suyin thought that Prince Wu was going to pout. He regained his composure, and smiled at Suyin. "Anyway," he said, with a tone as sweet as honey, "I'm Prince Wu, and I would love to thank you for not taking Ba Sing Se in hand like certain people wanted you to."

Suyin sighed and said, "It was a very kind offer, but it was not my place."

Wu chuckled. "Well thanks to you, the entire world gets to see me at my royal best."

"Thanks, Su," Mako said over Wu's shoulder. His tone was playful, and he winked at her. Wu ignored his comment.

"I'd really love to take you to lunch," Wu was saying. "I'd love to get to know you, and maybe get a feel of how you run your city."

Suyin managed a polite little laugh and said, "I really appreciate the offer, Prince Wu, but I don't plan to be in the city long. Despite everything going on in the Earth Kingdom right now, I do have a wedding to help plan."

"A wedding?" Wu and Mako asked at the same time. Mako sounded confused, Wu excited.

"Huan and Himiko?" Mako asked. When Suyin nodded, he smiled and said, "Congratulations. "

Before Suyin could thank him, Wu had started to speak. "You know, being a king and all, I'm sure I could officiate the ceremony. I would also love to be a guest of honor in Zaofu, and I'm sure the bride and groom - "

Suyin cut him off with a light touch on his arm. "I'll have to talk to my son. Please excuse me."

"Keep in touch!" Wu shouted as Suyin left hurriedly down the hall.

* * *

The crackling of the radio, while expected, still managed to startle most of the people waiting for it. Baatar snatched it up as Suyin began to speak. "I'm looking forward to coming home," she began.

"What happened?" Baatar asked. Huan, Himiko, and the twins watched him, all four keeping silent.

"In the, oh, maybe half hour I've been here, I've had a little run in with Junior." Even Baatar grew silent as they waited to hear what Suyin had to say. "Apparently," she said, her tone surprisingly cool, "Huan and Himiko are not the only ones planning to get married."

"What?" Wing blurted out, looking both stunned and angry.

"Kuvira will _never _be apart of this family!" Wei added.

"As far as I'm concerned," Himiko murmured, crossing her arms over her chest, "there's only three Beifong brothers, so he can marry a hog monkey for all I care."

Wing and Wei both howled with laughter as Suyin asked Baatar what Himiko said. Baatar repeated it as Wei poked Huan in the ribs. "That can be your next sculpture, Mr. and Mrs. Hog Monkey!" Huan fought a smirk at the idea.

"Himiko, you can't mean that." Suyin's voice managed to drown out the twins' laughter. "Baatar is still my son."

"How can you _claim _that?" Himiko demanded, this time speaking louder. Even Baatar Senior looked stunned at what she said.

"Himiko," he began softly, but Suyin cut him off.

She sighed wearily and said, "I also ran into Prince Wu." She either did not hear Himiko, or chose to ignore what she said.

"What do you think?" Baatar asked, giving the foursome on the couch a look to silence them.

"I think _incompetent _is a good word to describe him. And that's the most polite word I could think of to use." Her tone became disgusted. "He not only tried to invite himself to Huan and Himiko's wedding, but he kept insisting that I join him for lunch."

Baatar smiled faintly as he asked, "And what did you tell him?"

"That I'm leaving as soon as possible." The twins exchanged smirks at their mother's response.

"Hopefully that will be soon."

"Hopefully this will all be over with," Suyin said, correcting her husband.


	5. Fallen

_I'm glad you liked Mr. and Mrs. Hog Monkey! Ha. It seems everyone is really quick to forgive Junior. Or at least Su was. He would have a lot of atonement to do, despite the fact that I like him, if I were in their situation!_

_Argh, had most of this typed out, was going to finish a sentence and hit save, and sudden spontaneous power outage!_

_**Chapter 5 Fallen**_

"I still can't believe you said that about my brother." Huan glanced over his shoulder at Himiko, who sat behind him on the floor, thumbing through a large book.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "He seems to have zero interest in anything other than Kuvira."

He smiled as he returned to his brushwork. "I think my parents were more surprised by that."

He heard her slam the book shut behind him. "They're you're parents, and his," she said, cradling the book in her arms. "They're going to forgive him no matter what. That's what parents _do." _She wanted to add _"I think," _but held her tongue. Suyin and Baatar were the best examples of parents she had, and they certainly did a good job of it.

She smiled as Huan chuckled. "I like this," he said, dipping his paintbrush in some dark green paint.

"What, the idea of your brother as a hog monkey? Or the idea of you being the oldest?"

"This attitude. You're not as timid as you used to be. Though," he added, glancing over his shoulder again, "you still blush easily."

Himiko frowned at his back even though she knew he was right. She could feel her cheeks growing warmer. She thought of throwing the book at him, but she knew she would more likely than not miss. Instead, she contented herself by saying, "Well, maybe I have matured a little..."

"Just a little." Despite the fact that Himiko could not see his face, she knew Huan was smirking.

She shook her head. Three years was a long time. But also not very long at all depending on how you looked at it. She rose to her feet and joined Huan at his easel. His painting was a mix of various shades of green, reminding her of nature. A forest, a swamp, or even just the gardens outside.

Before she could make a comment, Wei stuck his head in the door and called, "Dad wants to talk to all of us. You, too, Himiko."

The couple exchanged looks, then left the paints and book, wondering what Baatar wanted.

* * *

"If anyone can convince Kuvira to step down, it's Su," Tenzin said, looking to President Raiko then to Fire Lord Izumi to see their reactions. Izumi seemed angry, while Raiko seemed weary.

"And if she doesn't?" Raiko asked.

"Of course she won't," Izumi counted before Tenzin could answer. "Kuvira just announced, in front of _everyone, _that she had no intention of allowing Wu to rule. That was _not _the agreement."

"Perhaps - "

"Now she's started another war!" Izumi rose to her feet, frowning. "I must return to my people. I'm sure word of this _farce _has no doubt reached them."

President Raiko and Tenzin watched her go. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but both had thought something like this might have happened. Of course, neither had _wanted _it to happen, but Kuvira had just denounced Prince Wu at his own coronation. They knew they would soon have a mess on their hands.

* * *

Toph sighed contentedly as she stretched out, relaxing in the Foggy Swamp with her arms behind her head and her legs crossed before her. She had all the time in the world to relax now, having rid herself of the newest Twinkle Toes. And of the grandchildren of the original Twinkle Toes. She had done her childrearing years ago, and had not moved to the swamp to become a babysitter for wayward airbenders.

Above her head, she could feel a frog squirrel hopping along the branches. "I don't even care," she said to it. Normally, they had bothered her, but nothing could sour her mood. "You just keep doing whatever it is you're doing."

The frog squirrel croaked, almost as though it was talking to her. Then it landed on her.

"Hey!" she demanded, sitting up and sending the frog squirrel flying. "I said keep doing whatever you were doing, not land - " she broke off as her foot hit a vine. She frowned, then groaned in annoyance as she rose to her feet.

"Guess I'd better find the swamp bender," she muttered, certain they would not be happy to see her. But her good mood had just been broken by what she saw through the vines.

* * *

"Your mother will be leaving tonight," Baatar told the four of them as they crowded around him. He had spoken to Su, and felt the need to tell them exactly what was going on.

"Tonight?"

"She'll be here tomorrow, I hope." He glanced at the twins, and added, "I'm going to meet her train halfway. She and I have much to discuss."

"We're going too," they said together.

Baatar opened his mouth, perhaps to argue, but shut it and nodded in agreement. "Kuvira did just as I'm sure most everyone expected. She refused to step down. In fact, she decided to rid the Earth Kingdom of its monarchy during Wu's coronation."

The expression on the faces of the twins, Huan, and Himiko showed him that they had fully expected her to pull something so..._foolish. _

"The world leaders decided to send your mother to talk to her. It did not go as they had pleased."

"Of course Mom couldn't talk her into stepping down," Wei said.

"She would have looked spineless if she threw down Wu, but balked before your mother," Himiko pointed out. "I imagine she feels your mother is no threat at this point."

"That's not even the worst of it." Baatar sighed, then said, "She directly threatened Zaofu for resisting her."

"So what do we do?" Himiko asked. She reached out and took Baatar's hand.

He looked at her with surprise for a moment. Then he smiled, despite the anger she could practically feel falling off of him. "We wait for Su," he said. "That's all I can think of right now."


	6. Confrontation

_I realize I have been a little slow with the updating. I keep kicking myself for it. I have the time, I'm just juggling thirty things at once. I also kind of worry that this has been slow going._

**_Chapter 6 Confrontation_**

Even the Spirit World seemed... empty. Himiko had been there for nearly an hour, and the only spirits she had seen were few and far between. With everyone waiting for Suyin to return, she decided to try to go somewhere not as hectic. But even the spirits that she had seen fled as though Kuvira was on their tails.

She sank down by a small stream and drew her knees to her chest. The stream, she knew, shoudl have been teeming with little fish and tadpole spirits of all colors of the rainbow.

The only thing she saw was tiny glittering pebbles.

As she sat studying the stream, and running her thumb across her engagement ring, though she did not realize she was doing it, she heard footsteps. Her eyes narrowed. It was no spirit.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded of the stranger, who was not really a stranger at all.

Now he was smaller, thinner, and he had hair, long and gray and scraggly, but it was still Zaheer. "Ah," he said upon seeing her. "I know you. You're the girl from Zaofu."

"And you're a monster," she snapped. "Do your jailers even know you come to the Spirit World?"

He shrugged. "What could they do about it if they did?" he asked. He sat down about six feet from her, and laughed as Himiko scrambled further away from him. "I can't hurt you here," he told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Aiwei assumed the same."

He raised his hands in defeat. "There's no denying what I did," he admitted. "I trapped Aiwei in the Spirit World. I killed Hou-Ting. But - "

"But," Himiko shot back, "you put the most idiotic person on the throne that could be sat there! Oh, no, wait, you just unleashed another monster who is march on Zaofu _now." _She got to her feet, dusted herself off, and stomped off towards a nearby grove of trees. He watched her go without saying anything.

She returned to her body in Zaofu and stifled a shriek as she sensed the presence of someone else with her. "It's just me," Suyin said softly, placing her hands on Himiko's shoulders.

Himiko tilted her head back to look at Suyin and asked, "How long have you been back?"

"Only a few minutes. How long have you been going into the Spirit World?"

Himiko shrugged. It was a fair question. "Only a little bit, maybe an hour or two, here or there. For the past few months. I finally decided with something like Kuvira out here, I had better not be scared of what's in there."

Suyin smiled. "Huan will be glad to here that." As she helped Himiko to her feet, she added, "He has thought you weren't even trying anymore."

Himiko smiled at that. "Well, he has no reason to worry about that." She thought of telling Suyin about Zaheer, but she decided against it. He had not made threats. And the guards in charge of him probably could do nothing about his journeys to the Spirit World anyway.

"So," she asked, changing the subject, "what do we do about Kuvira?"

"We?" Suyin asked.

Himiko nodded. "Unless you don't want me a part of your war room meetings? I may not have a head for it but..." she trailed off, catching Suyin's expression.

"I don't know what to do," she said with a heavy sigh. "We could fight, but her army... Baatar wants to call the United Republic for help. There's no use in it. She'll be here far quicker than they will."

"So what do you plan to do?" When Suyin did not answer, Himiko said, "I think I know you better than you realize, Suyin. You've got something planned."

Suyin kissed Himiko's cheek and said, "We'll see how this goes. She'll want to meet with us, at first."

"And if she doesn't? Or you don't like her terms?"

Suyin only smiled and left Himiko in the gardens. Himiko smiled to herself. Suyin was going to do something, she just hoped it wasn't crazy.

* * *

It was later that day when Kuvira decided to meet with the Beifongs. Himiko, despite wanting to be there, had excused herself. From the rumors that had reached Zaofu about Kuvira's terms and negotiations, it would go badly. And she did not need a front row seat.

She had decided to do something a little more crazy and a lot less Himiko of herself. As she sneaked around Kuvira's camp, trying not to be seen, and ready to tell the first person who questions her she was looking for Baatar Junior despite knowing he was at Kuvira's side, she heard a loud _psst!_

When she did not acknowledge it, a screwdriver landed at her feet.

"Hey kid, toss that back up will you?" Himiko grabbed it and glanced at the train. Varrick stood above her. He tipped her a wink and said, "Guess I'm just clumsy!"

Himiko held the screwdriver, watching as Varrick glanced around. He crouched down and said, "Look, if I were you, I'd make sure Kuvira doesn't see me." His tone was slightly above a whisper. Himiko took a step forward to listen more closely.

"I heard her bring you up to that lunkhead of hers. He might not be the brightest dumpling in the dish - "

"- that makes no sense, sir," Zhu Li said, joining him. Himiko smiled at their exchange.

Varrick ignored it. "But he knows you know about the spirits, and you might be some use in this little scheme of his."

"What scheme?" Himiko demanded. She lightly tossed the screwdriver above her hand and caught it as she listened. So long as she held it, she knew Varrick would talk.

"He's doing crazy things with the spirit vines. He's planning to use them as a weapon. Or she is, I really don't care at this point."

"Spirit vines?" Himiko demanded. She clenched the screwdriver tightly in her hand. "Who had that brilliant idea?"

"I did, but not as a weapon! I planned to use them for energy, but Kuvira has it from her own head voices that a weapon is the way to go. I'm getting out of here as soon as I can."

Himiko tossed the tool up to him and said, "Good luck with that. You'll need it." She did not wait for his response.

_That explains a lot, _she thought to herself, scowling as she headed back to the Beifong residence, making no attempt at hiding her presence.

No one stopped her, but her bravery faltered as she reached the house. While she had been intent on confronting Kuvira, and perhaps trying to knock her head off, the sound of the dictator's voice startled her. Remembering what Varrick said, she slipped into the nearest opened door and crouched down.

" - leave Zaofu be, and go on?" Bolin was saying. So, he was still with Kuvira as well.

"Zaofu is a part of Earth Empire territory," Kuvira told him. "It belongs with the rest of us, whether Su Beifong can accept that or not."

Himiko let out a tiny hiss of annoyance as the three of them stopped in front of the door.

"Any sign of your sister-to-be?" she asked Baatar.

"None," he told her. "And really, there's no need to call her that."

From the crack in the door, Himiko could see Kuvira smile and lift an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "That's a pity. She could be of some use to us, don't you think?"

"I'll try harder," Baatar told her.

The three of them left. Himiko waited a few minutes, barely breathing, just to be sure. She would not put it past Kuvira to be waiting right outside the door for her.

She did run into someone, but it was only Huan. "Kuvira's giving us twenty-four hours, or she'll take Zaofu by force," he told her, pulling her close. As she rested her hands on his chest and looked at him with fear, he added, "My mother and brothers have something planned. Let's hope it works."


	7. Escapee

_Sorry this chapter has been slow going. I've been all sick and sniffly, so despite wanting to type this out faster, all I wanted was to sleep._

**_Chapter 7 Escapee_**

Despite Varrick, Bolin, and Zhu Li's attempt to escape, they had been captured. Zhu Li swore allegiance to Kuvira, and said she had been following the wrong person all along. Kuvira stood facing her. Zhu Li looked back, no expression or emotion showing.

"If you want to prove your loyalty to me, you can start tonight."

"I would do anything," Zhu Li said softly.

"Good," Kuvira said, narrowing her eyes. She did not trust Zhu Li, but maybe she could use her, and get rid of her at the same time. "Su will not take this sitting down. If I know her, she's planning something. I want all my bases covered."

* * *

It was later that night when Baatar came up to Himiko. She turned from the window as she heard him approach and asked, "Where's Suyin?"

He gestured outside. "She, Wing, and Wei are going to do what they can."

"I hope it works," Himiko murmured.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She had stayed quietly by either his side or by Huan's for the rest of the day. She had not said much as Avatar Korra, along with the three oldest children of Tenzin and Pema, had arrived at Zaofu. She had barely eaten when they sat down for dinner. She and Huan had been whispering to each other as each airbending child went off to their guest rooms in turn, yawning. She should have been in bed herself.

Instead, she just offered him a shrug. "It's kind of hard to sleep with an entire army just outside, don't you think?"

"That is a good point," Baatar replied.

"I suppose you hadn't thought of it that way, had you?" Himiko asked.

Baatar managed a weak chuckle. "No, I had not."

They two of them stood together at the window, despite the fact that neither really knew what was going on outside. Perhaps it just seemed to be the right thing to do.

* * *

Toph Beifong scowled at everything and nothing as she saw everything through the vines in the Foggy Swamp. "Leave it to Su to get herself in trouble," she muttered. "I shouldn't even bother to save her."

But save her, and her troublesome set of twins, was what she had to do. Who else would do it? Not Lin, not even if she knew what happened.

As she set off towards Zaofu, she came across two young swampbenders. "I've got business to take care of," she told the two young men. "But I need you to see to something for me?"

"What?" one asked apprehensively. He had already been on several receiving ends of a Toph Beifong beatdown, even though she said she would take it easy on him.

"Keep an eye on the swamp. Make sure you let everyone know that."

The young swampbenders nodded and muttered, "Ye - yeah we can do that." The one that had sparred with Toph breathed a sigh of relief as she passed him. She smirked and punched him painfully on the arm.

"See that you do," she told them.

* * *

"What are we going to _do?" _Himiko whispered to Huan as they watched Ikki and Meelo paint. It was Huan's idea to let the younger airbending children take their aggression out with paint after the announcement from Kuvira that Suyin, Wing, and Wei had been captured. Korra had told them to stay with Huan and Baatar, while she, Opal, and Jinora tried to talk to Kuvira.

Both of them knew that would be hopeless, but there was no point in saying that to Korra.

Huan grabbed her hand, squeezed it, and said, "You're going to Republic City."

"What?" Himiko demanded, sure she had misunderstood. "You can't mean that!"

Huan cupped her face in his hands and said, "Yes, I can. You're not getting tangled up with Kuvira, especially not after what you told me Varrick said. You'll be safer in Republic City." Himiko started to protest but Huan cut her off with a kiss. "I mean it," he said after he pulled away.

"Aww!"

The cooing from Ikki startled them. She glanced up at them, starry eyed, holding a brush in one hand, oblivious to the fact that paint was dripping to the floor.

"That's so _romantic! _ Are you going to kiss her again?"

Huan and Himiko exchanged a look, then a laugh. Neither of them were that thrilled to have an audience, but at that point in time, they found it funny. "Go see what you think of her painting," Himiko told Huan, her cheeks a bright pink. She waved Huan away with one hand, then turned to find Baatar as Huan started to compliment Ikki on her painting.

He listened to Himiko as she explained that Huan had intended to send her to Republic City, come what may. When she was finished, he nodded. "I have to agree, Himiko. You would never work for Kuvira, especially not now that she's misusing the vines for a weapon. You'll just get yourself in trouble, or worse."

Himiko hung her head. It was true, of course. She was furious with Kuvira for using spirit vines, and she would be more than happy to take a shot at Kuvira given the chance.

But she knew there would be no chance. She was too well guarded, and too good a bender.

"Huan's looking out for you. Su would say the same thing."

"I know. I would just rather be here."

The sound of Meelo shouting and knocking over his easel caught their attention. Looking behind them, they caught Meelo quickly dashing past them and Huan briefly speaking to Ikki as he bent to pick up the fallen easel. He looked up and nodded to Himiko. Ikki raced up to her, grabbed her hand, and said, "Come on, we've got to hurry!"

Himiko let out a squeak as the excitable young girl part led, part dragged her out of the door. Huan walked over to his father and asked, "Do you think she'll be OK?"

Baatar smiled at his son and said, "Well, I'm starting to wonder if Kuvira might have been the better choice."


	8. Republic City

_I know I ought to take care of myself, but I had wanted to get this finished before April, but since MKX is being pushed back for my system, I have more time to work on this. I've felt blocked on everything lately, I've been struggling with my other projects, so I have had little motivation._

**Chapter 8 Republic City**

Himiko landed with a soft grunt as she climbed down from Pepper's saddle. The flight to Air Temple Island was long, quiet, and full of tension. Most of the talking came from Ikki, though from time to time Opal or even Korra would speak. Korra was full of apolgies, Opal with rage.

Himiko herself had slipped into a state of quiet meditation somewhere along the way, making the trip seem shorter and blocking out Ikki's chatter.

Now, she felt the need to stretch and move her legs.

She had expected someone to be waiting for them, but to her surprise, Tenzin himself was there, along with those soon introduced to her as his brother Bumi, his wife Pema, the little fire ferret Pabu, and Naga, the somewhat intimidating polar bear dog.

Himiko stood aside as everyone reunited, taking interest in the dragonfly bunny spirit that left Bumi's side to check her out. She reached out to touch it and was surprised to hear Bumi say, "It looks like Bum-Ju likes you."

"Bum-Ju?" Himiko asked. "It's yours?"

"I don't go anywhere without the little guy," Bumi admitted. Himiko stroked Bum-Ju once before he flew back to Bumi.

Himiko managed a weak smile. While she should have enjoyed being in Republic City, she felt she could not. It was Tenzin that told her to make herself at home, and Opal who would be sharing a room with her. But Republic City was not Zaofu, as she would soon learn.

* * *

"At least Himiko's safe," Wei said as he and Wing stood with their backs against the wooden cell that contained them. "Let's face it," he added, "she's not much of a threat, but if Kuvira's playing with spirits, it's better Himiko's in Republic City."

At first, only Huan and his father knew where Himiko was. Neither would tell Kuvira or Baatar Jr. while being questioned. But once the five Beifongs had been suspended in their wooden prison above a deep cavern, Huan told his brothers and his mother that they had sent Himiko with the airbending children.

"I kind of wish I had gone, too," Baatar mumbled, trying not to look down.

"Sorry, Dad. We had no idea we'd end up here."

"Don't say _up."_

Suyin smiled at that before sitting down next to Huan, who sat with his back against one side of the wooden cage, his knees drawn up to his chest. "We'll get out of here," she told him, placing her hand on his. "I'm not sure how yet, but we will."

"At least Kuvira hasn't executed us," Wei said. With the comment only gained him silence, he said, "Well, if she found us to be a threat, she would have gotten rid of us by now."

"Good point," his twin said, nodding in agreement. "Unless she wants to make an example of us, in which case - "

"Can you two _not _argue over what Kuvira might or might not do?" Huan snapped. "She certainly doesn't need to be given ideas."

Then twins muttered an apology. Suyin sighed and said, "Let's not fight. That's not going to get us anywhere." Huan muttered an apology as well. "We're all on edge," Suyin said. Then she added, "But at least we're together."

"Kind of a stupid idea on her part," Wei grinned.

* * *

_Lemurs. _That was the problem with Air Temple Island. The acolytes seemed used to them, even got along very well with them, but they were driving Himiko crazy. She had the theory that it was simply because she was new to them. Whenever she tried to take a moment to herself to meditate or even just think, the lemurs seemed to know it. She would barely shut her eyes when a lemur would spring on her head or in her lap.

"How do you do it?" she asked Opal. It was only her second night on the island, but the lemurs were driving her mad.

"They're curious and playful," Opal said with a shrug. "It's just their nature. They'll calm down after a little while."

"I hope so," Himiko muttered.

The two of them sat by the shore, watching the moon rise over the water. "I need to talk to my Aunt Lin," Opal said after several minutes of silence. "I don't know if anyone else here will care about Zaofu or my family."

"What am I, then?" Himiko asked.

Opal smiled, having realized what she just said. "You, of course, but - "

"I know, you mean someone who can do something. You don't have to explain it. I was just - _lemur!" _ A young lemur had settled next to her on the sand, sniffed her fingers, and then started to lick them.

Opal laughed. "You had a peach, didn't you? They love peaches."

Himiko pulled her hand away, took off her engagement ring, and slid it into a pocket, scowling at the little lemur as she did so. She had worried that the mischievous little fiends would scurry off with it.

"He just wants a peach, not your ring."

"I don't trust them," Himiko said, trying to avoid the lemur's wide eyed gaze.

Opal smiled sadly. "I know you're upset, Himiko, but the lemurs didn't do anything. We're going to get them back. I'm not sure how yet, but we are."

* * *

Toph Beifong held her back and groaned. Sure, she knew she was not in her prime, and fighting the young Twinkle Toes didn't help much, but the trek from the Foggy Swamp to Zaofu was proving longer than she remembered. Of course it had been years...

And leaving the swamp in the care of the swamp benders, that might not have been the wisest of moves. But they wouldn't be of any help to her _here _either. She stomped her foot, bending a small platform of earth to sit on. She sat and rubbed her feet, grumbling as she did.

"Why is it up to me to save everyone all the time?" she muttered. She was complaining to complain. It had not _always _been up to just her to save everyone who got themselves in a spot of trouble, but oftentimes it had felt that way.

"All I wanted was a quiet life in the swamp, away from dictators and buffed up benders throwing rocks and water at each other."

She would be going back to her life in the swamp, there was no question to it. No matter how much Suyin asked, she would _not _be moving to Zaofu.

"If I can get her out of this mess, that is," Toph added aloud. She sat for a moment longer, listening to her surroundings. It would be quiet and calm going, if not a little slow, but she needed to start if she was going to get anywhere. With a sigh of annoyance, she got to her feet and continued on her way to the metal city.


	9. Wilds

_I'd love to have written Himiko to go with them, but I loved how Operation Beifong turned out. So Himiko will stay in Republic City._

_I do have a question for those of you that read and review. I know you probably won't like how I decide to end this, but I have had the vaguest of ideas of writing a fic of Himiko and Huan just traveling the world, as a sort of honeymoon. Though I don't know if you guys would really want that or not!_

_Also, just realized I maaay have been spelling Raiko's name wrong, too much MK!_

**_Chapter 9 Wilds_**

It was a surge of energy from the Spirit Wilds that brought Himiko back to attention. She had been meditating on the floor of her room on Air Temple Island, choosing to stick to the quiet, lemur free room instead of going outside. She headed outside, where she found Opal, Jinora, and Korra.

"Are you sure you didn't feel anything?" Jinora asked the Avatar.

"I did," Himiko said, as she joined them.

Jinora looked at her with confusion, but Opal said, "Himiko's been in touch with the spirits as long as my family's known her. If the both of you felt something, then something must be really wrong."

Korra looked towards the city in the direction of the Wilds. "Then let's go see what's wrong."

* * *

"Are you trying to meditate?" Huan opened one eye to stare at his younger brother. Wing shrugged and held his hands up. "Just saying... looks like you're taking a page from Himiko's book, that's all."

"Just... thinking," Huan murmured.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"As far as I know, no."

Tensions were not as high as they could be in their wooden prison, but each of the Beifongs were on edge. There had been the occasionally snapping comment, between brothers of course, but nothing too severe.

"Mom?" Wei asked, glancing at his parents. "Any ideas on what we're going to do?"

"Just the beginnings of some," Suyin replied. "Just worry more if Kuvira decides to separate us." So far they had not seen the "great uniter" since Zaofu fell. Suyin assume it was one of two things: either she was happy in thinking that, even together, they were no threat with no earth or metal to bend, or she had something worse planned. She really hoped it was the first.

* * *

The four young women stood together in the Spirit Wilds, each of them looking around to see what had happened to the tour group. "They aren't happy," Himiko muttered, more to herself than to the other three.

"Spirits?" Opal asked. Himiko nodded.

At Korra's soft gasp, the two turned towards her. "Kuvira's taking vines from the swamp. It must be upsetting our Spirit Wilds."

"Why would she want the vines?"

Himiko exhaled loudly, blowing a stand of hair out of her face. "According to Varrick, she intends to use it as a type of weapon."

"A weapon?" Korra asked, at the same time Opal asked, "When did you talk with Varrick?"

"In Zaofu, when Kuvira showed her true colors. I went into her lines - don't question why - and found Varrick. He said he was going to try to get out when he could."

"We need to tell Raiko."

Jinora urged them to go on, saying, "I'll look for Ryu and the group," as she slipped deeper into the Wilds.

As the three of them arrived at City Hall, they found they were interrupting an ongoing meeting. Himiko and Opal stood back as Korra vented her anger over Prince Wu being invited, but not her. The prince had perked up upon their arrival, but tried to ignore the rage from the Avatar.

Just as Himiko and Opal exchanged looks, each wondering if they had stepped in too far, the door burst open again, this time by Bolin and Varrick.

Bolin stopped in his track as the president glared at him. He managed a little wave to those present. "You're all here," he panted. "That's great!'

"_Bolin?" _from both Mako and Opal. Raiko chose a different greeting.

"Get those traitors out of here!"

As Bolin explained they had turned against Kuvira and escaped, Himiko leaned next to Varrick and whispered, "So you _did _manage to get away. Bravo."

"And you got out of Zaofu, kid!" Varrick said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. He let go as a guard made to seize him, but Bolin's words did hit home. "Guess we could have opened with the whole "we deserted" line first, huh?" Varrick asked no one in particular.

Once the talk changed to "spirit vine super weapon," Himiko left. She was followed closely by Opal. "It doesn't sound good in there," Opal muttered. She looked towards the Wilds. "I hope Jinora's OK. Do you think you could go into the Spirit World...?"

Himiko shook her head. "I don't think it's my place. I think it has to be someone else," she said, jerking her head towards the building.

"But Korra's - "

" - going to have to work through a lot," Himiko finished. She sank down on the steps of the building. "It's not looking too positive right now, is it?"

"No." At the sound of footsteps, Opal turned.

"Opal," Bolin began, "I am so happy to see you! And I want to apologize... for everything."

Opal cut him off. "I'm glad you OK, Bolin, but now _really _isn't the time."

Bolin started to speak, but jumped as a hand clamped onto his shoulder. He looked back and gave Lin a small smile.

She did not return it. "I need a minute with Opal and Himiko. Privately." Bolin looked as though he did not want leave, but he headed towards the entrance of City Hall anyway, perhaps to wait for his brother and friend.

"The other leaders could not convince Raiko to go after Kuvira," Lin said heavily.

"So... our family..." Opal began.

"We'll have to do it ourselves, then," Lin told her. She held out a hand to Himiko, who took it. "No one else seems willing to risk their necks."

"I'm afraid I'm out," Himiko said sadly. "Nonbender," she added to Lin. "As badly as I want to help, I'd just get in the way."

Lin nodded. "I think that's wise, then."

"But spiritually - "

Himiko cut off Opal with a smile. "I'm afraid you think I might be more special than I am. I'll stay here. But," she turned to Lin, "you might want to get someone down to the Spirit Wilds."

Lin looked confused. Before Himiko could elaborate, Korra, Mako, and Bolin descended on the chief. Lin turned to Himiko with a look of confusion on her face. Himiko shrugged. Lin looked surprised, but nodded to Himiko as Korra mentioned Jinora reaching out to her for help from the Spirit World.

The group hurried to the Spirit Wilds, where Lin took over and began barking orders. Himiko grasped Opal's hand as she stepped towards the Wilds and shook her head. "We might be better off on Air Temple Island," Himiko muttered as they watched from afar.

"Maybe you're right," Opal said.

"You've got a mission to prepare, remember?" Himiko whispered.

"Let's at least tell Aunt Lin," Opal said. The two of them stepped towards Lin just in time to hear Korra say she wanted to see Zaheer. They watched as Korra received permission to see him. Just as Korra passed, Himiko took the chance to reach out and grab Korra's arm.

"He does go into the Spirit World," she whispered. Korra's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded in understanding.

* * *

Later, on Air Temple Island, Himiko watched Lin and Opal load supplies on Juicy, Opal's bison. "You sure this sneezy beast will work?" Himiko asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"He will," Opal said, patting the bison's head.

Himiko looked back towards the temple and said, "Are you almost done? I know everyone is happy that Korra can get back into the Spirit World and Jinora is safe, but I don't know how much longer we can be missed."

Juicy sniffed at her out of curiosity, causing Himiko to wince and draw back. And to bump into Bolin. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm staying," Himiko said as Opal replied, "We have some family business to attend to."

Bolin looked from one to the other, then back again. "Opal, I just wanted to say that I know I made some _huge _mistakes, and that there's no big gesture I can do to make everything right - "

"Maybe there is," Himiko whispered to him.

He looked at her in confusion, then to Opal, who said, "Thank you for saying that, Bolin." She paused. "Maybe there is one thing you can do for me. Come with us. We're going to save our family."

Bolin's expression became serious. He joined Lin on the sky bison as Himiko passed the last bag up to Opal. She waved as the bison took off, then wondered how she was going to explain what exactly was about to go down.


	10. A Covert Operation

_I really wanted to finish this before my sister got out of school, because typing while she's home and leaning over my shoulders is __**hard! **__But that doesn't look likely to happen. I've been so busy lately, and I guess I'll be busier with her home._

_I had wanted to do Operation Beifong in one chapter, but it's so much that I felt it might work easier as two. I hope it's not a bother._

_Also, kind of sad Nicktoons Network changed their schedule. I loved waking up to Korra in the morning! Not fair._

**_Chapter 10 A Covert Operation_**

It did not take too long for Himiko to have to explain. It had not even been an hour before Asami, Korra, and Tenzin decided to question her. "You had better not be planning to stop then," Himiko said, looking mainly to Tenzin after she had explained Lin, Opal, and Bolin's plan.

"If I knew which way they were going, I may try," Tenzin said wearily. "It's foolish - "

"It's foolish to do nothing," Himiko snapped. "They are the only family I know, and I don't see anyone else making any effort to save them, do _you?"_

Korra took a different approach. "Himiko," she said gently, placing her hand on Himiko's arm as she spoke, "I know this must be difficult for you, but things might not go as you want."

Himiko shrugged off Korra's hand. "As if I wanted to stop them. And if I did, do you really think I could? The only reason I didn't go is because I know I'd slow them down. A nonbender stopping two earthbenders, one skilled with metal, the other lava, and an airbender, do you think that could happen?"

"But there's no guarantee that this rescue mission will work," Asami said softly.

"At least they're _trying," _Himiko said, before turning on her heel and leaving the group to walk the shores of Air Temple Island.

* * *

Lin was displeased. Not only did she have to listen to Bolin chattering the entire trip, which was more horrible than she could imagine, but they had found her mother as well. Opal was happy to see her grandmother again, and Bolin nearly wet himself with excitement.

Lin could really only sulk.

When talk turned to her father, and Toph casually dropped details that even Lin herself had not known, she wanted to strangle Bolin with the retractable wire she used as a weapon. The talk of her father turned into an argument, the size of which even Lin did not expect, and left her leaning against a rock, watching their fire and keeping an eye out for mecha suits as everyone else slept.

She had told Bolin she would wake him and let him take the watch, but Lin decided against it for the time being. Sleep was not going to come easily to her, and she did not want to talk to Bolin. She had had enough of that to last her a lifetime.

Her life certainly had changed. If she had been told a few years ago she would be with her only niece, her estranged mother, and a mover star to rescue her younger half sister, she would never have believed it. After she and Suyin had worked things out, but now...

She glanced at Toph, then quickly looked away. Her thoughts turned to Himiko, who would be marrying one of her nephews, and while she had spent a little time in Zaofu, Himiko still kind of shied away from her. "Hope we didn't get her in too much trouble," Lin said with a sigh.

* * *

"Mom, I never want to see a cage again," Wei called to his mother. He, Wing, and Huan were on one side of their wooden prison, their parents on the other. "Seriously. I don't even want a pet."

"Well, that's a relief," Suyin said, trying to make light of the situation. "I wasn't looking forward to raising a baby badgermole."

"I think he wanted a lizardlion, honestly," Huan muttered.

"Either way - " Suyin broke off at the sound of earth being bent. She looked to the fall wall and smiled. She put her finger to her lips and gestured to her sons that rescue had come.

"What are they - " Wei was cut off by his aunt Lin jumping onto their wooden prison. Due to the momentum, he was squished against the side of the cage by Huan. "Really don't want that pet, now," he muttered, sliding down the side of their prison.

After Lin explained the plan to swing them one by one over to Bolin and Toph, Wei volunteered to be first. "I'm not getting squished again," he said. To Huan, he added, "No offense." Huan shrugged, taking none.

So Wei went first, tossed somewhat gracefully across the gape to Bolin, who caught him with ease and earned a thank you pat on the cheek for his catch. Wing followed his twin, doing exactly the same. Bolin was not knocked as far back, due to Wei helping to brace him for his second catch.

"I'm not sure I..." Baatar said, growing pale and ending with a gulp.

"It'll be fine," Suyin promised. "Lin won't drop you, and Bolin will catch you."

"It seems so dangerous."

With a sigh, Huan said, "I'll do it, Dad." He climbed to the top of the cage and allowed his aunt to swing him across. He bit his lip as he was tossed to Bolin, nearly causing it to bleed. Once Bolin put him down, he sank to the ground and glanced towards the cage.

"Dad's not going to do it," Wing pointed out.

"He's going to have to, unless he wants to answer to Kuvira about how you escaped," Toph said. She scowled at the cage, almost as though she was going to will Baatar into freedom with just her thoughts.

"He's... not likely to," Huan admitted. He rose shakily to his feet and added, "He didn't want to before I did."

Lin had to take it upon herself to force Baatar out of the cage. "Well," Wing said when he saw what was happening, "that's not going to end well."

"Boring escapes are, well, boring," Wei said to his twin as their father's screams of terror alerted the guards. Bolin caught the stunned, frightened Baatar and gently eased him to the ground as the small group amassed by their makeshift escape route watched as a guard appeared at the other end of the large cavern.

Huan winced, and the twins cried out in anger as the mecha suit launched a jet of fire to the cage, but their aunt beat him to the punch. She severed two ropes suspending the cage, sending herself and her sister across the gape, missing the mecha suit's attack by a hair.

Suyin took the time to hug her mother before saying, "Let's get out of here before more decide to show up."

As they raced up through the tunnel Toph had created with her earthbending, Huan told the twins, "You had better not call this boring!"

"Could be more exciting - " Wei said. Huan scowled at him.

" - but it's not boring!" Wing grinned.


	11. Escape

_I am __**finally **__back! My sister has returned to school, so I now have time to type! And freedom to do so without her needing something or reading over my shoulder!_

_I am a little sad, I liked the last chapter, but like I said, not over yet. Though we are nearing the end. I just want to rush because I know how I want it to end, even though I don't think people will like it! But rushing will lead to errors and goofs and whatever else. _

**_Chapter 11 Escape_**

"Do you really think we can make it through all that mecha?"

"Of course we will, Huan," Wei told his brother as the family hid from the passing mecha suits.

"We just got to get out to Opal, then we'll get away with no problem."

"You brought Opal?" Suyin demanded of Bolin.

It was Lin that answered for him. "It was her idea."

"You didn't bring Himiko as well, did you?" Suyin asked. Huan looked up at that question. He had been sitting beside his father, who was still a little frightened but now becoming irritated that Lin had taken it upon herself to free him.

Lin shook her head. "She chose to stay behind, figured she would slow us down."

Huan breathed a quiet sigh of relief. His grandmother, however, started to chuckle in that way she had.

"She's too jumpy, anyway. She would have given us away before you were even broken out."

His family seemed confused by Toph's comment. Wing and Wei looked ready to defend Himiko, but it was Huan who spoke. "So _you're _the one reaching out to her and scaring her?"

Toph laughed again. "it's not my fault she's jumpy." Sensing Huan's anger, she added, "I don't do it on purpose. It's my own little way of keeping an eye on everyone."

* * *

Himiko was feeling both restless and impatient. Of course a covert rescue mission was going to take some time, but time seemed to slow considerably. And the only thing she had to do to distract herself was watching the younger airbending kids race each other.

"Himiko, who won?" Ikki demanding, landing lightly on her feet in front. "I did, didn't I?"

"You cheated," Meelo replied. Ikki stuck her tongue out at him. Himiko giggled in spite of her worry.

"You both cheated, I think," she told them. "But that made it more fair, didn't it?"

The two of them were silent for a moment, then Ikki said, "In a way... I guess..."

"It canceled the other's cheating out," Jinora supplied as she and Rohan joined the three of them. "Though it's still not right," she added.

Himiko studied Jinora in silence. She had nothing against the oldest airbender, but since Opal, Bolin, and Lin left, Himiko had the feeling Jinora was less than pleased with her.

Jinora looked as though she was going to say something, but Rohan popped up between them and asked, "Himiko, why aren't you an airbender?"

Himiko smiled, wondering if the four of them weren't trying to distract her in their own ways. Despite having this conversation before, though not with Rohan, Himiko knelt to his level and said, "I guess it's not my place to be a bender. Not all nonbenders became airbenders," she pointed out. "Even Baatar Jr. isn't an airbender now."

"So Junior's a nonbender?" Korra asked. She stood on the steps leading up to the temple. How long she had been standing there Himiko did not know.

"Yes," Himiko said, getting to her feet. "Does that mean anything?"

Korra shrugged. "It might explain why he's doing what he's doing. If he's jealous he's the only nonbender in the family - "

"- it might explain why he's siding with Kuvira," Himiko finished. "I hadn't considered that."

Korra shrugged again. "Either way, we'll stop them. But right now, Pema's looking for you." Himiko nodded and followed Korra inside, leaving Meelo and Ikki to bicker over who won.

* * *

Despite a side trip to save Zhu Li, who had been trying to sabotage Kuvira all along, the Beifongs managed to escape from Kuvira. Toph had asked to be returned to the Foggy Swamp, not wanting to "put up with city life."

Suyin, Opal, Lin, and Bolin were saying their goodbyes to Toph as Wing, Wei, Huan, and Baatar waited, Zhu Li beside them. "Hey Huan, getting impatient?" Wei asked.

Huan looked at his brother, but Wing was the one to speak next. "Yeah, we know you miss Himiko."

"Of course I miss Himiko," Huan told his brothers, feeling a little ganged up on as Wei and Wing were on either side of him.

"You might want to hurry Mom up then," Wei said with a smirk.

"Boys..." Baatar began. The twins took a step back, hands up defensively in the air.

"We'll get there," Huan said to his brothers, though he knew they were right. His mother had not seen their grandmother in years, and she would probably stay and talk for weeks if the threat of Kuvira and her spirit cannon was not hanging over all their heads.

Zhu Li turned to them and added, "They are right, though, we do need to hurry."

"We will," Baatar told her. He patted Juicy. "Though it's ultimately up to Juicy, not us."

Toph, who had heard their entire conversation, called out to them. "Have fun on that smelly fur pile," she called. Suyin, Opal, Bolin, and Lin appeared done with their goodbyes and joined the rest of them near Juicy. Before Huan could climb onto the bison, Toph had one more thing to add.

"Maybe you should bring Himiko here. For a visit. She might like that."

Huan looked back to his grandmother. She was smirking, but he also knew she was being serious. Himiko had mentioned the swamp to him before. Perhaps Toph knew that, or perhaps she thought that Himiko would take to the swamp and its spiritual nature like a catgator to mud.

It did not matter either way, but Huan still nodded and called back, "She'll like that."

Once they were all settled, Juicy let out a low roar and took to the skies. They were finally out of Kuvira's clutches and on the way to Republic City, even if it was to deliver the worst news any of them could think of.


	12. Sour

_Well, it seems as though I'm not doing much in the way of things people like, sorry about the lack of action, I figured since we had all seen Operation Beifong, there was no need to go into those details, despite it being one of my favorites._

_We have been playing a lot of Fatal Frame as of late, and well I had the idea of Wing and Wei telling Himiko, and Huan who has been dragged along, ghost stories. I may write it, could be cute!_

**_Chapter 12 Sour_**

Himiko was waiting as Juicy landed at Air Temple Island, panting and leaking snot. She hurried to the bison as everyone began to dismount. As soon as Huan hit the ground, she jumped on him, hugging him tightly and pressing her face to his chest as he began to stroke her hair.

"I missed you," she murmured.

"I missed you, too."

The two were allowed their embrace for a moment before Wing and Wei joined them. Huan let Himiko go so his brothers could greet her. Wei and Wing briefly hugged her. Wei ruffled her hair and said, "Nice to see you, Himiko. Been enjoying your time on the outside?"

Himiko playfully shoved him. The four of them quietly conversed for a few minutes before Lin broke in.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but we've got some important business to discuss." She gestured to Tenzin and Korra, who were waiting just outside the door. They slowly made their way inside, Huan's arm protectively around Himiko.

Suyin fell in step with her and squeezed her hand. Himiko smiled at her. Once inside, however, things became quite sour.

* * *

"So Kuvira's planning to attack in two weeks?" Korra demanded after Zhu Li finished telling them everything she had learned while trying to sabotage Kuvira.

"Yes," Zhu Li said, "I tried to stop the cannon, but she found out. Just one small broke piece could have ruined things, but she was too far ahead of me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Bolin told her. "You tried, Zhu Li."

"And you got out," Lin reminded her.

Tenzin, like everyone else, had been silent as Zhu Li spoke. He turned to Korra once Zhu Li was done and said, "We need to speak to Raiko, and we need to start making plans to evacuate the city."

"We're not just going to give up!" Bolin exclaimed. He covered his mouth with his hand and muttered an apology.

"It's just a precaution right now."

"Yeah, though maybe we can stop her," Korra said slowly. "Or at least convince the other nations to help. But we can't let Kuvira just slaughter everyone."

"She's not going to," Suyin promised.

"Let's talk to Raiko and the other leaders," Korra began, heading towards the door. She paused and looked back, "Depending on what they say, we'll just have to think of where to go next."

* * *

While Korra and Tenzin were speaking to Raiko and the other leaders, Himiko and Huan were taking a lazy walk along the coast of the island. "Where are we going to go?" Himiko asked. "We can't just keep running from Kuvira."

Huan shook his head. "No idea," he admitted. "We do at least have an idea of what Kuvira is planning. That's more than we had when she started taking over the Earth Kingdom."

Himiko nodded, then linked her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back," she admitted. "I can't image how terrible it must have been locked away like that. Or how disturbed Kuvira must be to _think _of a prison like that for earthbenders."

"I don't want to think about it at all ever again," Huan admitted.

"Well it isn't as bad here," Himiko said with a laugh. "Just watch out for the lemurs. And Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan."

"Maybe we should send lemurs after Kuvira." The two of them laughed at the idea of the rough, controlling Kuvira overrun by lemurs. Himiko wondered for just a second or two if they should pass the idea along to Wing and Wei.

As they walked, they were joined by Ikki with one of the lemurs on her shoulder. Oblivious to the fact that she was interrupting, Ikki asked Huan if he would be willing to teach her to paint a portrait of the lemur, who happened to be named Poki. "I have paints," she added as though it would sweeten the deal.

"He might steal them," Himiko said with a smile.

"Poki is very well behaved!" Ikki said with a scowl. The lemur tried to mimic her behavior.

Huan looked to Himiko for an answer, but she only shrugged as if to say "Your funeral." The desire to paint when he had not in so long won over. "This I've got to see," Himiko said with a smile as she followed Ikki, who had taken Huan's hand. Huan looked back to Himiko over his shoulder with an expression that clearly read _help me!_

She could only laugh again.

* * *

"I thought you said he was well behaved!"

Poki had clearly not wanted to sit for a portrait. The two easels that had been set up were on the ground, as was the canvas. They were covered in a different kind of lemur art. Poki had sent paint flying every which way and had ran across the cavnas with paint covered feet.

Ikki and Huan had also gotten caught in the paint splatters, both covered with paint. Poki sat a few feet away, casually nibbling on the end of a paint brush he had stolen. Himiko, who had avoided the lemur's little crafty rampage, sat away from them, trying to stifle her giggles.

"He usually behaves," Ikki said, wiping a glob of red paint off of her forehead. Huan and Himiko bought somehow doubted that. Poki chittered in response, flying off with the paint brush still clutched between his small teeth.

"That didn't go well," Himiko said with a small laugh. Huan frowned at her, but when she winked back, his frown faded. "I guess you'll pass on drawing animals for a while?"

"Yes," he told her, picking up one of the fallen easels. He looked to Ikki who looked apologetic. With a sigh, he said, "Ikki, why don't you get washed up?"

"OK," she said softly, running towards the temple. She glanced back at them, smiled, then hurried inside to get the paint off herself.

When she was gone, Huan sat down beside Himiko. "I don't know about art teaching as a later career," she began. "Seems like you might not be cut out for it."

"Depends on who I'm teaching," he replied, fighting the urge to wipe some orange paint on her. "You did pretty well," he told her.

"Yes, but I don't think - Ikki, what are you doing back?"

Ikki looked at them angrily, a drop of pink paint dripping off her hair and onto the ground. "My dad's back," she said, "it looks like no one wants to do anything about Kuvira."


	13. Reunion

_This bothered me, I think more than anything in the finale, though I'm tweaking things a little. Baatar Jr. acknowledging his mother, the twins, and Opal. But not his father or Huan, could have throttled the little traitor! Wish Lin had gone all bad cop on him!_

**_Chapter 13 Reunion_**

After it came to everyone's attention that Kuvira was going to attack earlier than planned, thanks to an attempt to stop Kuvira and her super weapon from Korra and her group, evacuation of Republic City had become manditory. On Air Temple Island, as air acolytes hurried to load a boat with supplies, Himiko sat between Huan and his father and watched them.

"Are the three of you going with them?"

Himiko looked away from the boat to find Suyin watching them. "I don't know..." she began, turning towards the boat with a little apprehension.

"You need to get out," Suyin said, sitting down on the other side of her husband. "It's not safe with Kuvira on the way, and the trains are getting more crowded by the minute."

"We're just debating on the ship," Huan told his mother. "Neither one of them wants to be on it."

Suyin leaned over Baatar and Himiko to squeeze Huan's hand. "Then I suggest going to the train station. Korra wants as many people out of the city as possible, and for me, that means the three of you."

As a group, they rose and started to leave, slowly, all four of them staying together. "Do you think you can stop this weapon of hers?" Baatar asked Suyin. Huan and Himiko turned expectantly towards her as well, both of them wanting to know just as much as Baatar.

"We're going to try," Suyin admitted, "though I'm not sure if we can. Zhu Li and Varrick are working with Asami, they want to try to get something up and running. What, I don't know. I'm leaving that to them."

Before Baatar could reply, Bolin hurried up to the group, excited and out of breath. "Su - Korra needs you - they got - they caught Junior - "

"How?" Suyin asked, looked stunned and yet pleased as well.

"I'd like to see this," Huan said with a scowl.

Suyin made sure to have final say. "I want the three of you out of the city by nightfall!"

* * *

Suyin was surprised to see Wing and Wei, along with Opal, Tenzin, and his brother Bumi were all with Baatar and Korra. Some part of her had just expected it to be Korra herself, but the chance to talk to her eldest son was more important than who happened to be there.

"Let me talk to him." She knelt in front of Baatar, and while a small part of her wanted to untie him, she knew it was for the best. Even with all the benders in the room, there was no need to risk Baatar Junior getting away.

"Baatar," she began softly.

"If you think I'm going to spill all my secrets to you, Mother, you're sadly mistaken."

"The only mistake - " Wei began, but he was stopped by Opal grabbing his arm.

"Let her try before you smash his face in," she whispered.

"Five minutes," Wing whispered to his sister.

"Ten!" she hissed back.

"If he insults Mom - "

"Then you had better save a few hits for me."

The three of them turned to their mother as her voice broke through their whispered, hissy argument. "When you left Zaofu, it broke my heart, and our family has never been the same sense. Please Baatar - stop all this and come home. We want you back with us."

_"Kuvira _is my family now."

In unison, the twins and their sister took a step forward, but Korra got to Junior first.

* * *

In the crowded train station, the three citizens of Zaofu stood a little apart. "Maybe we should have risked the boat," Himiko murmured.

"And risked the lemurs?"

"Good point." She jerked her head towards Prince Wu. "Though I think he might be worse." She watched as he spoke to Pema and the two tried to control the crowd. Her had clutched Huan's as she watched the crowd, not really taking in what they were shouting.

"Wonder if your mother's having any luck with _him?"_

"Be nice, Himiko," Baatar began sternly.

"That _was_ nice," she countered. Above their heads came a low rumble. Bits of debris from the ceiling fell onto the evacuees' heads, stirring up the already wild crowd. She shook her head, shaking bits of ceiling out of her hair. "And here comes more bad news," she said, watching first as Pema jumped on a bench to try to soothe the crowd then as the train conductor joined her.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but I just heard on the radio that Kuvira's army has destroyed the train tracks. We're not getting out of the city by rail."

"Wonder what could top that?" Himiko muttered dryly.

As if to answer her question, a young man jumped onto the platform, nearly knocking Pema and the conductor off their perches, and announced that the smaller mecha tanks were also heading their way in full force.

"Maybe you should stop talking," Baatar suggested playfully, patting Himiko on the shoulder as she scowled towards those bringing bad news. Himiko only nodded and leaned her head against Huan's shoulder.

* * *

While the evacuees underground were trying to leave the city, the fight itself had reached the city, with the first shot coming, literally, from Kuvira. She had seen her chance to get rid of the Avatar, and while it would also risk her fiancé's life, she took the opportunity. The spirit cannon fired towards Future Industries, destroying the whole building.


	14. Sidelined

_I wanted to name this with more mention of "Song" or "Tonedeafed-ness" but I think this covers it all! I've been pretty busy, and working on other things. Also, really glad the last chapter was enjoyed, I was worried it was a little short._

**_Chapter 14 Sidelined_**

The group in the train station stood around in little clusters, wondering where Prince Wu had gone. Himiko had to shake her head at some of the things she had heard, such as one squat little man near them saying that Prince Wu had joined Kuvira, or the woman to Baatar's left saying he was probably run over by a mecha tank.

"Do you think we should just risk it?" Himiko asked. She had grown tired of airbending songs on Air Temple Island, but somehow being in the train station made them worse.

"Su said we need to get out of town," Baatar gently reminded her. "Neither of us can bend, and Huan wouldn't be enough to help us get out even if he wanted to use it."

"And if Kuvira decides to turn her troops this way?" Himiko asked.

Baatar smiled at her. She was twisting her engagement ring on her finger, something he had noticed her doing often when frustrated. "I doubt Kuvira is going to take much interest in a group of fleeing civilians. At least not at first." As another loud crash from in the city above rained more ceiling debris on them, he added, "I think she has bigger problems."

The crowd was growing louder again, but suddenly a wall came crumbling down. Several shrieks echoed in the station, many were afraid Kuvira had come for them. But it was only the prince accompanied by two badgermoles. "Pretty smart," Huan conceded as Prince Wu announced the badgermoles would help them evacuate the city. Then the singing started.

* * *

In Asami's office in the Future Industries building, Baatar Jr. found himself in quite the emotional mess. In her attempt to destroy Korra, Kuvira had also endangered several others, including her fiancé. "I never expected - how could she - ?"

"Kuvira is... complicated," his mother offered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I've made a huge mistake," Baatar said wearily, ending with a heavy sigh. Suyin was quiet, waiting for him to continue. After a moment, he did.

"Opal, and Wing and Wei. They're never going to forgive me for what I've done."

She smiled sadly. "Of course they will. We're a family. But it's going to take some time..."

"Dad is disappointed with me, to say the least," Baatar continued. "And Huan, I don't think he'll ever forgive me." He sighed again and shut his eyes. "And Himiko - "

"That will take a lot longer," Suyin broke in. "She is very unhappy."

"There's no need to be nice on my account, Mom."

Suyin shook her head. "She has said... some things..." she confessed. "But you know how she is about us, especially Huan, Wing, and Wei."

He swung his legs over the camp bed he had been laying on and said, "Whatever punishment I'm given, I deserve. Just make sure Wing and Wei aren't in charge of it."

Suyin started to reply, but the door burst open at that moment. Several wounded airbenders were carried in the room by the unwounded. Opal included, carried in by Bolin. "What happened?" Suyin demanded.

"We tried an air attack," Bolin began, his tone serious for once. "That didn't work."

"She's well prepared for it," Baatar said, moving so his sister could be placed on his bed. "In fact, I think an air assault was the first time Kuvira expected. You'll never get past the suit that way. You need to get inside. In the core, there's two levers that must be pulled together."

Bolin, unsure of whether to trust Baatar, looked from Opal to Suyin. "I'm going back," he told her. "Stay with Opal - "

"I'm going as well," Suyin said, not wanting to leave her only daughter. "Baatar, thank you. Stay with Opal."

Baatar nodded. "Maybe I can try to start to set things right."

"You have."

* * *

Himiko and Huan stood as far away from Prince Wu and the badgermoles as they could get, their hands covering their ears. "I'd rather deal with Kuvira," she grumbled.

"I think I would rather be back in the cage," Huan said with a groan.

"He isn't _that _bad!" Baatar Sr. argued. "Nothing is that bad!"

"Are you _sure?" _Huan asked. His father seemed to be one of the few people not covering their ears.

True to his boasting, the badgermoles seemed to be the biggest fans Prince Wu had in the tunnels the moles were digging. As soon as he sang, they began to dig. _Or maybe they're trying to get away from him,_ Huan thought.

"His rhymes are pretty bad, too," Himiko muttered to Huan. They both laughed, which they quickly disguised as coughing fits. Baatar shook his head at the two of them, but he was pleased to see that they could have a lighthearted moment among all the tension and terror.

"Really, though, I'm sure anyone else here could sing better than him. Why isn't someone else offering? I'll deal with Pema and her airbending songs again," Himiko muttered.

"The badgermoles might just like terrible singing," Huan said.

Even Baatar joined in this time. "If that's the case, we need to bring Wing and Wei in here."

The three of them dissolved into muffled laughter. Those nearest to them looked over their shoulder at the Zaofu refugees, most assuming that they were just trying to calm themselves in this stressful time.

Their laughter faded as a voice ran through the tunnels. It was coming from a mecha suit pilot. Three stood waiting, perhaps sent by Kuvira to stop them. To make things worse, the badgermoles seemed to have abandoned them. The entire crowd waited in silence as Prince Wu offered himself as a hostage, so long as the citizens of Republic City were left alone.

One of the pilots remarked that Wu didn't even seem to have the badgermoles on his side. "Must have left due to your terrible singing," he remarked with a scoff.

Perhaps the moles understood him, because they returned to destroy the mechas. One sniffed at Wu, who began to sing about the badgermoles, much to their pleasure and the annoyance of most of the crowd.


	15. Light

_I do love this, but it's time to wind down. This will probably be the last chapter, followed by an epilogue. I'll still write more Korra fics, though! _

**_Chapter 15 Spirited_**

"Do you think the fighting's over?"

"Might've just moved away from us."

The darkened tunnels were full of whispered conversations and the terrible echoes of Prince Wu's singing. Himiko was not the only one wondering just how much further it would be. She was just the only one not saying anything aloud. The Beifong trio had not spoken to each other in several minutes. Everyone else was making more than enough noise for them.

After what seemed like miles of singing, complaining, and darkness, the badgermoles opened a rock wall to reveal light. The badgermoles had dug them out from under the city to the mountains around it.

"Look!"

No one needed the young man in water tribe garb to shout and point. All of them could see the large mecha that Kuvira had built. At first glance it was terrifying. Upon closer inspection, however, it seemed to be in trouble.

It struggled, almost as if fighting an invisible enemy its own size. To the surprise of the giant mecha's new audience, it ripped off the cannon attached to its own arm and flung it aside. Cheering erupted from the crowd, causing Huan to wonder aloud if they were celebrating too early.

"They don't know Kuvira," his father agreed.

The metal giant stood there for a moment, then began jerking uncontrollably as unseen fighting raged inside it. It shuddered, then, almost as in slow motion, it ripped in half from an explosion deep within. A collective gasp rose from the crowd.

Huan and Baatar looked at each other over Himiko. Neither of them really wanted to ask the question.

It was eerily silent all around as a dust cloud arose from the ruined city below. Then it seemed as though everyone began talking all at once, each wanting to be heard over the other.

"Korra did it!"

"We won!"

"Take _that, _Kuvira!"

"But what about the city?"

The celebrating crowd was cut short by a very distinct bright purple blast. "The cannon still _works?" _someone shrieked as the purple blast of energy continued far longer than it had before. It swung around wildly, destroying buildings and everything surrounding it until it ballooned up into a giant purple ball of light. Several people cried out, as it grew until finally it exploded.

The resulting shock wave could be felt even by the refugees. Several people cried out in fear. Himiko stumbled, landing in a sitting position, stunned. People were now wondering in fear if Avatar Korra was OK. Prince Wu was shouting over them, but she paid no mind to any of it. She shook her head slowly as the light became yellow, trying to come out of a mental fog.

"Himiko?" Huan asked, crouched to her level.

"Mmm? Huan?" she murmured. She gave her head a final shake and muttered that she was OK. "Let's go," she said, getting shakily to her feet. "I want to see this."

"We need to stay here - " Baatar began, but she cut him off.

"It's over," she replied. To Huan and Baatar's relief, she added, "Everyone we know is fine, but I want to get a closer look at that portal."

As she said that, the realization of what happened seemed to occur to everyone else. The crowd now understood that somehow, someway a new spirit portal had been created. And they were witnesses to a one of a kind experience.

* * *

The trio made their way to the spirit portal faster than the rest of the crowd, mostly at Himiko's insistence. They arrived after the major excitement, after Kuvira had surrendered and been led away by Lin and Suyin. But that didn't seem to matter much. Himiko stood, enraptured, by the sight of the portal. Even Huan and Baatar seemed in awe.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Himiko turned to Korra who had broken away from her little gang to join them. "Yes, it is. How - ?"

Korra shrugged and said, "Even I'm not sure. I might never be. But when I stopped the spirit energy cannon, we were sent to the spirit world. And this portal happened."

"I've been there through meditation," Himiko said slowly, "but to just walk in..."

"What happened with Kuvira?" Baatar asked.

"She surrendered," Korra said. "Lin and Suyin took her away. I'm not sure what's going to happen to her now." As she spoke, Suyin returned with Lin. Lin turned her attention to the stragglers of the Earth Army. They seemed ready to surrender without a fight. Kuvira had, after all, told them to stand down.

Upon seeing her family, Suyin hurried to them instead and embraced Baatar. "She actually surrendered?" Baatar asked, stroking Suyin's hair.

"Yes, but I imagine being blasted to the Spirit World can really change a person." She looked first to Huan, Himiko, and Korra, who stood together, talking about the portal. Then she turned to Wing and Wei, who had joined Bolin, his brother Mako, and Asami.

"Most everyone made it through fine, other than a few minor injuries. Asami's father..." she trailed off, glancing at the young woman.

"He risked his life to help us, though," Lin added as she and several of her officers led several soldiers past them. "If it weren't for him, we never would have gotten in that giant suit."

"I know."

"You'll have to tell me everything later," Baatar said, his tone gentle. "But that can wait. It seems like we've got a lot of work to do."

"Not just here, but Zaofu as well," Suyin agreed. With a smile, she added, "If we can drag Himiko away from the portal."

* * *

Korra's friends had joined them as they spoke of the portal, along with Huan's twin brothers. The group's discussion ranged from the portal to Kuvira and what would happen to her to rebuilding and what Prince Wu would do, all while bathed in the yellow light of the new portal. As they spoke, spirits began to swarm to the light. A small firefly spirit even landed on the metal flower in Himiko's hair.

They would have stayed out there all night had Tenzin, Suyin, and Baatar ushered them away. "We need to rest, we've got a lot to do in the morning," Suyin said, her tone gentle and motherly. Even she knew there was too much excitement, there would be no sleeping that night.

As they left the area, Himiko looked over her shoulder and nudged Huan. "Since I can't get you to meditate," she murmured, "maybe I can get you in the Spirit World through there."


	16. Epilogue

_I had actually originally intended for a very different epilogue, but I felt it was too much like Korra's finale. So I changed it. And I do like this one better._

**_Chapter 16 Epilogue_**

The reconstruction projects of both Republic City and Zaofu were going well. Republic City would actually wind up being expanded, which was somewhat ironic considering Kuvira had wanted it back in the Earth Kingdom. But the area surrounding the spirit portal would not be rebuilt, it had been unanimously agreed upon to leave that for the spirits.

The Beifongs had stayed to help Republic City for a few days, then returned to Zaofu at Lin's insistence. "You need to rebuild too," she had said, hugging Suyin. "Republic City had more than enough help right now."

It had been a slow progress, but several buildings had been rebuilt in Zaofu. Everyone who had returned was there to lend a hand in whatever way they could.

On one sunny morning, nearly everyone was working. The only two people not working were Huan and Himiko. Himiko sat in one of the almost empty, completed buildings, on an uncomfortable stool. The night before, Huan had reminded her of a promise she had made. She had conceded and joined him in the building after breakfast.

"Are you almost done?" she asked, fidgeting. "Your mother is going to think we eloped if she can't find us."

"Almost," Huan replied. "Though if you don't stop squirming, it'll be uneven."

"This will be a great way to show up at Varrick's wedding," Himiko said, her tone playful even if she had hoped Huan had forgotten what they had agreed upon.

"This will look great at _our _wedding," Huan replied. Though Suyin seemed a little saddened by their wedding plans being put on hold, she did understand their reasons. They wanted a small wedding, after everything had returned to normal.

"So you think I'm going to let you do this again?" Himiko asked.

"You'll grow to like it," Huan told her. "Now please, be still!"

Pouting only a little, Himiko did as she was told. They fell silent as Huan worked. Several minutes of silence were broken as the sound of footsteps reached their ears.

"Wait until Mom finds out they're shirking their work!"

"The twins," Himiko said with a sigh.

"And they're looking for us. But I'm done."

Wing and Wei must have heard them because the twins immediately poked their heads through the door. "There you are!" Wing said. "Mom's been asking where you two have been!"

"Looking sharp, Himiko," Wei added with a grin.

Himiko shook out her hair as Huan held up a mirror for her. The last few inches of her long black hair had been colored green, to match the streak Huan had added to his own hair. Though she would not admit it, not just yet, she did like the look.

"Can't say Mom will be happy you've been playing hairdresser instead of helping us build the city," Wei teased. "But at least you can keep a promise." He dodged a swat from Himiko. "But really, Mom needs everyone she can get right now. Come on, we want to get the domes completely up before we head back to Republic City."

"You heard your brothers," Himiko said, slipping her hand in Huan's. "There's a lot to do and so little time."


End file.
